Return to the Magic: The Awakenings
by Nirai Syrith
Summary: A long going work in progress that'll be slow to update. Also this is really A Fraggle Rock piece and will be moved to such as soon possible. Anyways, a tale of what happens when it is time for the magic to pass on. Will Doc's niece keep the magic going?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Your typical four door family car zoomed along the highway on a rainy night. Inside, a young couple was heading south with their young daughter to see their uncle. The little girl of age 6 laughed and giggled as her Mom reached behind to the back seat wiped the ice cream off her chin.

In the driver's seat the father and husband of the little trio smiled thin  
king of how blessed he was. Especially with the news his wife shared with him this morning. He couldn't wait to get down to tell his uncle. He had always been close to his Uncle Doc or Doc as he was commonly called. His little girl loved visiting his Arizona home and playing with Sprocket his Uncle's seemingly ageless dog.

"Dave, how much longer? We should be getting close. All this weather is making me nervous," the lady in the passenger seat turned back around asking her husband.

"We're getting close. About another hour or so. It's a long drive down here from Toronto," Dave replied keeping a close eye on the road.

"For the life of me, I'll never understand why Doc moved all the way down here when his family is up north," she replied throwing the napkin in the trash sack.

"To be with his best friend. You know if your family had moved to New York like they were talking about I would have chased you down," Dave chuckled.

"That's not the same. Ned and Doc are friends not a couple."

Dave took his eyes off the road for a moment glancing over at his wife, "I love you, Karen. You know that?"

"I love you too silly." Karen replied.

" I love you too, Daddy!" the little girl squealed from the backseat not to be outdone.

Dave chuckled and replied to his little girl. As he turned two swerving headlights were headed straight for his car. Dave hit the horn hard and swerved on the slippery wet road to try and miss the on coming car only to be hit. His car swerved into the embankment flipping over on it's topside. The little girl cried and screamed crying for her parents but all was quiet. Soon red and blue lights flashed and all went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

At home Doc just finished feeding Sprocket and sat down to watch the evening news. He looked worriedly out the front window. The local news went on and on about some accident on the highway. Thunder rolled outside as lightning illuminated the sky. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Doc stood up and crossed the room to answer it, "It's dreadful weather tonight, Sprocket."

Sprocket looked up from his food and whined. Doc picked up the phone and listened for a moment his face going white, "Yes, I'll be right there." Doc hung up and ran to grab his hat and coat, "Sprocket, don't wait up for me. There's been an accident. I'll be right back."

In a hospital room Doc peeked through the door at the little girl battered and bruised. As the machines beeped inside the room, he looked towards the policeman and doctor for answers. He attempted to collect his scattered thoughts as the policeman began to explain, "I'm sorry to say sir. The other driver had a blood alcohol content well above the legal limit. From what we understand it your nephew tried to miss the oncoming car. With all this blasted rain, when he swerved he began spinning. As you well know the side of that road is covered with rocks. Their vehicle hit one of these rocks causing the car to flip. I'm so sorry about everything. If you'll excuse me I have to get back out to the site and clear the road."

"Yes, sure, of course." Doc was still stunned as he turned to the doctor, "And my nephew and niece?"

The doctor cleared his throat, "Now, Doc we've been friends for years. Ever since you first moved down here in fact. This is something no friend or professional wants to do."

"Just tell me Eric," Doc demanded.

"Dave and Karen were pronounced dead upon arrival. The impact hit them the hardest. Early examination shows that Karen may have been pregnant. We'll need to do an autopsy to be sure. Amy will be fine. She's just a little banged up and her right arm is broken. I'm so sorry Doc," Dr. Eric placed a hand up on his friends shaking shoulders.

"I ca—can't believe it. He just called me not an hour ago. We're all the family each other have. I'll have to send the bodies up to Toronto to be buried…and to get Amy's things," Doc tears slid silently down his cheeks as he turned to watch Amy sleeping, "Have you told her?"

"Amy? No we were waiting for you. She should be waking soon. I can give her another sedative if she needs it. Doc, are you sure though? In keeping her? You're not as young as you used to be and she's only six."

"I'm sure. We're family. I'm not losing her too nor am I giving her up to some stranger to take care of!" Doc thundered.

"Very well then. I've got connections. I'll help you."

"Thank you Eric," Doc sighed wiping his face. Inside the room Amy wimpered and stirred in her sleep.

"She's coming too. I'll leave you alone," Eric walked off towards the nurses station.

Doc squared his shoulders and walked inside. Quietly he sat down upon her bed. Doc wondered at how small, pale, and fragile she looked in the hospital gown. Her purple cast looked enormous compared to her small body. A bruise around her eye stretched down her cheek. Her arms were bruised and scraped. He suspected they were glass cuts.

Amy moaned and opened her eyes. Why was she in bed? Was it nighttime? Her head hurt badly. She looked up and saw Uncle Doc crying over her, "Unca Doc? Why are you in my room? Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

Doc choked back a sob, "Sweetheart, do you remember anything?"

"I 'member being in the car. We were coming to see you. Are we at your house? Are Mommy and Daddy asleep? I 'member lights and flying. Did we fly on an airpane Unca Doc?"

Doc gently put a hand on Amy's shoulder. Inwardly he wondered how you gave news like this, "Amy-girl, you were in a car accident. Another car hit your Daddy's car and made it flip in the air. You're hurt badly but you will be okay. Amy-girl I don't know how to tell you this, but your Mommy and Daddy are up in heaven now. They love you….ver….very much and want me to take care of you."

"You mean they're gone foreber? And my baby bruther or sister?" Amy cried sitting up wincing some from the physical pain and from the news. She gingerly placed her arms around Doc and cried.

Doc let himself go then. Partially it was the shock that Karen had been expecting….and from the pain. He murmured promises to Amy. Now he was sure he could never leave her nor give her up. Eric ran into the room and asked Doc if he wanted a sedative for Amy. By this time the little girl was hysterical. Doc pulled her away and asked her if she'd like something to help her take a nap. Amy nodded yes and soon with some help she was peacefully asleep. Only after making Doc promise up and down that he'd be there when she awoke.

Quickly he headed home to get a change of clothes and call Ned. Sprocket was sitting at the door wondering what was going on. Muttering in his usual fashion he explained to Sprocket the accident and that Amy was coming to live for them. After a quick phone call to Ned, Doc grabbed his overnight bag and turned to head out the door.

"Hi Doc!" Gobo poked his head from out the hole and greeted.

"Oh Gobo, I'm in a terrible mess. I haven't much time to talk because my niece Amy is at the hospital and I have to get back there before she wakes up. You see there's been a terrible accident and Amy's mother and father have passed away. Now Amy's at the hospital quite alone and…say you couldn't come with me maybe? You'd fit right in my pocket and Amy sure could use a friend now," Doc hurriedly explained.

"Well, I came up here to get the postcard from my Uncle Matt. If Sprocket could tell my friends where I've gone," Gobo began as Sprocket barked in agreement, " Then I could come with you. You've talked so much about your niece and I've been anxious to meet her. I know what it's like to have your Mom and Dad die. My Uncle Matt raised me. I'd love to be a friend to her. I even have my guitar right here. So I can sing and play for her."

"Oh Gobo thank you! I knew you'd do it. You'd just be perfect too," Doc picked up Gobo placing him in his pocket.

Back at the hospital a short while later, Gobo was sitting on Amy's bed strumming his banjo and Doc sat in a chair napping. Both were waiting for Amy to wake up. Gobo felt sorry for the little girl in the bed. He knew what it was like to be all alone. Golly, if it weren't for his Uncle Gobo didn't know where he'd be. She looked like such a nice little girl too. He hoped they could be friends and that he could help her.

Amy opened her eyes and saw the little furry creature on her bed. It looked like it was playing a tiny guitar. Amy sat up slowly because her bruises still hurt her, "Who are you?"

"Hi! I'm Gobo. I'm a friend of your Uncle's. He brought me here so we could be friends and I could keep you company." Gobo smiled.

"My Mommy and Daddy are gone," Amy said.

" I know. My Mommy and Daddy died when I was little too. They were caught in a cave in. That's where big rocks fall on you. My Uncle Matt took care of me,"

"Really?! That's my Unca Doc. Does it still hurt in here?" Amy pointed to her heart and asked.

"A little. I love my parents, but my Uncle and friends took really good care of me."

"So I'll be okay?"

"Sure you will"

"What are you Gobo? I never ever saw anything like you."

"I'm a fraggle. Fraggles live in a rock a cave underneath your Uncle Doc's house. We love to sing and play. Would you like me to sing a song for you?"

"Oh pwease do!" Amy bounced slightly.

"At times I lose the spark,  
Living in the dark.  
How I wish my song could be a sign.  
Sing it like a bird,  
Sunlight in my words,  
Learn to sing the golden sun to shine.

Shine on, shine on me.  
Shine on, shine on me.

Times I'm in the night,  
Can't locate the light.  
How I wish I knew the right design.  
Music in the air,  
Making brightness there,  
Learn to sing the golden sun to shine.

Come on Amy sing

Shine on, shine on me.  
Shine on, shine on me.  
Shine on, shine on me.  
Shine on, shine on me.  
Shine on, shine on me.  
Shine down so we can see  
Shine on, shine on me.  
Shine on, shine on me.  
Till the glory comes to be  
Shine on, shine on me."

Amy smiled and yawned again, "That was nice Gobo. Be here when I wake up?"

Gobo smiled and promised, "Sure I will."


End file.
